A Kind Of Happiness That's Gone Away
by dracos-dragon
Summary: Draco was betrothed to Livvy Weller when they were born. They became best friends, then got into a huge fight. Will the news of their coming marriage settle things, or make it worse?
1. The Betrothing

Prologue: The Betrothing

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy are at St. Mungo's hospital for the birth of their son, Draco Malfoy. In the bed next to them was a couple that looked like they were there for the birth of their child. Narcissa looked over at them and smiled.

"Are you having a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"A girl, what about you?" the woman asked.

"A boy, we're naming him Draco, after my favorite constellation," Narcissa replied.

"We're naming our daughter Livvy, it's an odd name, but I like it. My name is Destiny, and this is my husband Thomas," Destiny said.

"I'm Narcissa and this is my husband Lucius," Narcissa replied.

The men shook hands but didn't exchange any words. Soon, Narcissa could feel the pains of the baby wanting to come out and she called the nurse. Destiny felt the same and another nurse came for her. The nurses put charms on them so they wouldn't feel any more contractions. After many tiring hours, Livvy Weller and Draco Malfoy were born at the same exact time.

"Will she go to Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, will Draco?" Destiny asked.

"Of course and it's no doubt that he'll be in Slytherin. Both of our families have been in Slytherin for centuries," Lucius said.

"Our families too; perhaps we can discuss a marriage with our children," Thomas said.

"I think that would be possible," Lucius said.

After about ten minutes, the two fathers decided that their children would marry after they graduate.


	2. First Year

Chapter 1: First year

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called.

Draco smiled at Livvy and walked towards the stool that had the hat on it. Before the hat got onto his head, it called out, "Slytherin!" Draco smirked and walked to the Slytherin table. Finally Livvy's name was called.

"Weller, Livvy!"

Livvy tried not to pass out as she made her way to the hat. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a while, it called out, "Ravenclaw!" Livvy stood, dazed at the fact that she was put into Gryffindor. She looked at Draco and he mouthed "Our fathers will be furious!" Livvy nodded and sat next to a red head who introduced himself as Roger Davies.

"I'm Livvy," Livvy replied, still quite surprised.

After the feast, Livvy went with the rest of the Ravenclaws to their common room. She knew that Draco didn't want anything to do with the Ravenclaws and became scared that he would not like her as well.

In classes the next the next day, Livvy was alone and Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. A few minutes before class started, Draco had walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked.

Livvy nodded and then looked away in hopes that the tears streaming down her cheeks were not visible to Draco. Draco brought her face to his and smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure that our fathers will fix this," he said.

"I hope so, because I don't want to be a Ravenclaw," Livvy replied, wiping away her tears.


	3. Seventh Year and Losing Friends

Chapter 2: 7th Year and Losing Friends

It's September 1 and Draco is just waking up. He's head boy this year and it was his last year. He wanted to see who head girl was so he hurriedly got ready for school and at a quarter to eleven, he apparated to Platform 9 ¾. He had a feeling that either Hermione Granger or Livvy was going to be head girl because they were both prefects. When he got to head's compartment, he took a breath and opened the door. It was Livvy.

"I had a feeling you would be head girl," he said.

Livvy looked at him, but didn't say anything. Ever since she became a Ravenclaw, Draco hadn't talked to her very much. She didn't stay at Malfoy Manor the past four summers like she used to because she believed that Draco wanted nothing to do with her. Draco sat down across from her with a worried look across his face.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked.

He hadn't called her Liv since they were in their second year.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Livvy lied.

Draco didn't believe her, but he knew her temper and decided to not to push it. She didn't look at him the whole train ride to Hogsmeade station and didn't say a word to him when they got to the head's carriage. Draco, angry, broke the silence.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

Livvy just stared at him. He was angry and his usually greeting silver eyes were flashing fire.

"I'm not the one with the problem," she replied coolly.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he glared.

"You mean _I_ have the problem?" he asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I haven't stayed at your house for the summer since the summer after second year. Do you know why that it? It's because you seem to have a problem with the fact that I'm a Ravenclaw. You don't talk to me at school, you ignore me when I say hello, and you treat me the same way you treat the Gryffindors. I thought we were friends; friends don't treat each other the way you've treated me the past five years," Livvy snapped.

Draco had never been witness to one of Livvy's tempers, but he believed that he would cause one very soon.

"Look…" he started.

"No, I'm done looking. I'm done listening to your excuses and I'm done being your friend," Livvy said.

Livvy looked out of the carriage window and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.


	4. Harry Potter

Livvy sat at the Ravenclaw table and smiled when they all clapped at the announcement that she was head girl. She didn't look at Draco when he was announced as head boy. She instead looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the familiar green eyes and messy black hair of Harry Potter. She smiled at him when he grinned. They didn't talk to each other much, but there was a mutual feeling of lust between them. She got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Livvy," Harry said, grinning as she sat down.

"Hi Harry. I wanted to ask you something," Livvy said.

"Sure, anything," Harry nodded.

Livvy leaned in towards Harry's ear and whispered "Will you go out with me?" Harry looked at her as if she had suggested something crazy.

"Go out with you?" he asked.

Livvy looked upset.

"Why not? Is that such a bad idea?" she asked.

"Well, no… You're beautiful and anyone would jump at the chance to go out with you, but what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What about him? I'm not friends with him anymore. He isn't the kind of person I would call a friend," Livvy said, returning the glare she was receiving from Draco.

Harry thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Yeah, I will go out with you. Honestly, though, I won't know what to do because I've never had a girlfriend," Harry admitted.

Livvy smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed. Hermione and Ron looked at her and glared.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron demanded.

"She's my… girlfriend now, Ron. Don't do that," Harry said, sticking up for Livvy.

Livvy blushed this time and smiled at Ron. He didn't stop glaring. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted down.

"I'm glad that you are all enjoying talking to your friends, but I must say a few words before the feast begins. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that there is not supposed to be any magic in the corridors. Let's eat!" Dumbledore announced.

The whole hall began talking and eating. Livvy went back to the Ravenclaw table and continued to glare at the one person she swore she'd be best friends with for eternity. Remembering that, she began to cry. Padma Patil leaned over and patted her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've lost my best friend," Livvy cried.

Draco heard Livvy crying and what she said. He felt bad so he got up and went to sit next to her.

"Livvy…" he started.

Before he got much further, Livvy threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she said into his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too," Draco said, hugging her back.

Luckily for Livvy, Harry, Ron, or Hermione didn't see what was going on at the Ravenclaw table because they were too busy talking to Hagrid.

"So Hagrid, how are things?" Harry asked.

"All right I guess. I won't really know until classes," Hagrid replied.

The first class that Livvy had was Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. She walked with Harry, but continually looked back at Draco. She smiled at him, glad that they were friends again.

Draco smiled back at Livvy when she turned to look at him, but he was really confused about why she was walking with the Golden Trio. He heard Pansy say something, but didn't understand. All he could think about was the hug Livvy had given him and why that hug was different from all the others he had received from her. Draco gasped. _He was in love with his best friend! _


	5. Quidditch and Love Letters

Livvy learned that the Ravenclaw quidditch team was having tryouts for seeker, so she decided to try. She was pretty good at flying and wanted to try out. She told Harry and he thought it would be fun.

"That sounds fun, I'm the seeker for Gryffindor so if you make it, we'll be playing each other," he said.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, I don't want you to think that I think I'm better than you," Livvy said.

"I'm sure, if you want to do this, I'm fully supportive," Harry said, holding her hand.

Livvy smiled.

"Draco might not think too highly of it though," she said.

"He's a Malfoy and they don't like competition, especially from girls," Harry replied.

She had told Harry that she and Draco had become friends again and he was okay with that as well. Livvy looked over at Draco from her place in the Transfigurations classroom. He gave her a smile and she grinned in return. She was glad that they were friends again and she didn't want to jeopardize it by becoming a seeker for her house team.

_I'll talk to him at lunch,_ she decided.

At lunch, Draco went to the library and Livvy followed him.

"Hey Draco," she said.

"Oh, hello. Something you need?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something," Livvy said, getting nervous.

Draco could see that she was nervous and he led her to a table.

"Sit down before you faint," he said.

"What do you think about me being the Ravenclaw seeker?" Livvy asked, sitting down.

"You're the seeker?" Draco asked.

"No, I want to try out for the position. I wanted to know what you would think about it," Livvy said.

Draco seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I think that's brilliant. I could beat you _and_ Potter at Quidditch," he smiled.

Livvy smiled and lightly slapped him arm.

"Don't make fun of me even though we both know that I'm very bad at that game. I'm going to try though," Livvy said.

Draco smiled and hugged his friend.

"If you aren't that good, you probably won't make it anyways," he said.

Livvy looked at him.

"So much for having faith," she said, then got up and left.

Draco didn't understand what she meant, but she was most likely mad at him again. He went back to doing what he came to the library for. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Dear Livvy,_

_I'm writing to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. I won't tell you who I am because you would probably freak out. I just need you to know that I love you._

_Anonymous_

Draco went to the owlery and got a school owl from its perch.

"Take this to Livvy Weller in Ravenclaw. She's either sitting with Potter at the Gryffindor table or her table," he said.

Draco gave the owl a treat and watched it leave.

In the Great Hall, Livvy was sitting with Harry and they were talking about Quidditch.

"Draco was such a jerk. At first we was happy for me, and then he said that I most likely won't be very good and wont' make the team. I can't believe he would say something like that," Livvy fumed.

"Livvy, he _is _a Malfoy. I mean, don't get me wrong, but he's a jerk all the time," Harry said.

"But we're friends again, why must he be so un-supportive of me?" Livvy asked.

Harry was about to answer, but an owl landed in front of Livvy.

"This is a school owl," Harry said.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder who the letter is from," Livvy wondered.

She took the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a treat. It hooted and flew off. She read the note and gasped.

"Harry, I have to go. I'll see you in class," Livvy said.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just have to do this thing," Livvy replied.

Livvy knew who wrote the letter, the writing was one of a kind. She ran to the library and found Draco reading a book.

"You!" she whispered furiously as she sat down.

"What?" Draco whispered.

Livvy threw the letter at him.

"You wrote this!" she whispered.

Draco read the letter and smiled.

"Someone likes you, so what?" he asked.

"You wrote it," Livvy said.

"No I didn't," Draco said simply.

"You did! I know this writing!" Livvy was furious with him.

"Livvy, I didn't write it," Draco replied.

Livvy made a noise of frustration and got up. She left the library and heard the bell ring. It was time for Double Potions with Snape. She sat in the back row and waited until Harry came in. When he did, she grabbed his arm and pulled into the seat next to him.

"I think Draco wrote the letter I got this morning and he isn't fessing up to it," she said.

"Oh, well it could have been him, seeing as how he wasn't in the Great Hall this morning," Harry replied.

"Gosh, he and I have been best friends since before we started school here and now he's trying to tell me he didn't write a note that I know he wrote. I know his writing like the back of my hand. I've seen too many times for him to tell me that he didn't write it," Livvy said furiously.

Harry smiled and then looked over at Draco, who had just walked into the classroom. Harry glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Today, we will be starting a new potion that will require four weeks to make. I will not allow you work alone or pick your own partners. Everyone stand at the front of the class and I will put you with a partner," Snape said.

The whole class stood up and moved.

"Potter, Parkinson; Weasley, Goyle; Thomas, Crabbe; Patil, Bulstrode; Granger, Finnegan; and Weller with Malfoy. The directions are on the board, read them carefully and get your supplies," Snape said.

The class got to work and Livvy didn't even talk to Draco. She wrote down the steps to making the potion and let Draco get the supplies. While they worked, Draco kept trying to get Livvy to talk to him, but she continued to ignore him. When it was time to clean up, Draco cornered Livvy in the supply room.

"You haven't spoken to me all class period. I want to know what's wrong," he said.

"You're what's wrong. You wrote that letter this afternoon and you know it. I know your writing like the back of my hand so you can't tell me that you didn't write it. I don't care for the fact that you feel that way about me. In case you haven't noticed, Harry is my boyfriend, Gryffindor or not. He cares about me; he supported me on the decision to try out for the Quidditch team. He didn't tell me that if I'm not good enough I won't make it anyway. You're supposed to be the one to tell me that you're happy for me. _You_ are my best friend," Livvy said.

Livvy wiped away the tears that fell and walked away. Draco sighed and followed.

"Okay, I wrote that note. I've felt that way about you since first year. Could you not notice? I was always there for you. When Lucius told me that he wanted to kill you… I couldn't let him do it. I told him that he couldn't. I told him that I would get you to change your mind, but in reality, because of you, I don't want to be a Death Eater. I want to work for the ministry and become an auror or something. I don't care that the Gryffindors hate me, but I do care that you do," Draco said.

"I don't hate you, I never have. You're my best friend Draco and lately you've been treating me like crap. Yes, we became friends again, but in the library… You lied to me. Friends don't lie to each other. Friends tell each other that kind of thing. If you would have told me that before yesterday, you would have known that I felt the same way. But I have Harry now and I'm happy with him," Livvy said.

Draco didn't know what to say. He had just lost his best friend to the one person he hated the most.


End file.
